Witch's Son
by Angeliclown
Summary: Figure out just how important Zell's tattoo really is and exactly why Squall always crosses his arms.
1. Chapter 1

9 crystals, each radiating intense brilliance. The smallest sliver is passed down randomly; there is no way to tell who will become its new guardian. Slightly larger is one entrusted to the strongest mage on a planet for protection. Both protectors work together to create ultimate joy but die the second there is peace once more. The remainder of that crystal, along with the other 8, are hidden somewhere deep within the planet's core. At least that's what I was told when I was younger. I would like to believe this story, I really would, but after The Great Sorcerer War I don't think any hope can be found in such petty dreams.

20 years ago a sorceress visited the dictator from the large country of Galbadia in hopes of tightening the bonds that had began to loosen over time due to the recent rebellions. Her husband, desperate the earn money, told the dictator that this was an assignation attempt and offered to spy on her for him. He was rejected and killed on the spot.

After that, people began to hate us, the sorcerers. Soon it became law; all sorcerers had to wear thick inhibiters around their necks preventing them from doing any kind of magic. We weren't allowed to marry and were forbidden to have children. Those children raised in secret were branded by a thick, black pattern around their left eye. The patterns differed depending on who the parents were and how powerful the child would grow up to become. The more branches, the more power. I was granted 12 out of 15. Those with 10 or more were taken from their parents and put on 24 hour watch. I hear only one person was granted a perfect 15, but he was taken by the government for testing.

I was 6 years old when I was taken away from my mother. I could only assume they already killed my father, since they asked no questions. I was brought to Southern Ester where a young sorceress named Edna owned an orphanage for 'cursed children'. I was adopted the day after my 10th birthday and moved to Balamb.

Now of age, I was sent to a military base known as Garden, where they were secretly training sorcerers to work for the government. Soon after arriving, I discovered my powers for thunder-based spells. I wasn't allowed off campus at any time, but the people were nice and everyone assumed my branding was little more than a creative tattoo, designed to make me appearance fierce. I guess my easygoing personality only added to their suspicion, anyone above 12 acting extremely gloomy.

I wasn't exactly fond of the place until the middle of my 4th year. That's when I met Squall. He was a year older than me, 17 at the time, and therefore we had no classes together but I often watched him from afar. After all, his lack of markings interested me. He was a quiet guy, brave and strong. Nobody else seemed to notice, but I could tell there was something up with the way he guarded his chest; wearing his thick leather even in the blazing summer.

By the end of the year though I had long since forgotten my suspicions and no longer went out of my way to watch him. I remember sneaking into the pool at 6am, planning on being alone, only to find the burnet already there. His shirt was off, reveling his slightly muscled chest, but my true interest was directed at the shining gray sliver of a crystal, looking nearly black compared to the bright silver chain, gently resting around his slender neck.

The stories were true. The crystals had returned which only meant one thing: huge disaster was soon to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before we made it to the top rank known as SeeD. Only the best of the best made it up here so I was pretty surprised when I heard I passed. I think Squall was shocked too. The way his eyes widened when his rival, along with the rest of the Garden, applauded at our accomplishment was priceless.

That was all two weeks ago. A moment of happiness I now wished that I could now relive as I held the well flattened notice in my hands. The three simple words were making my head spin as I struggled to prevent fainting. 'Assonate the dictator' My stomach felt sick making me regret the 5 hotdogs I had had this afternoon; and I never regretted anything when it came to hotdogs! A sorcerer trying to kill a dictator, they never learned did they? Although I wouldn't admit it any time soon, I was secretly glad I hadn't been allowed to marry.

"Cheer up Zell ol' pal," Irvine, a sharp-shooted pyromancer from the neighboring Garden of Galbadia, attempted to soothe, "' Anight that bad. It's our job, 'ight?" Although his heavy southern accent was mocked by most of the residents of Balamb Garden as well as his own, it always calmed me, reminding me of Ma Dichet, my adoptive mother.

Choking out a quick 'on my way,' I crumbled the notice into my pocket and slipped on my steel-laced fighting gloves. I fastened the strap with practiced ease, racing to catch up to the long-stridded cowboy. I somehow found myself doubting my friend's reasonings for being here. He was a nice guy, I knew he was, but for a pyromancer who was afraid of fire and one who spent all their time flirting with girls(and a few guys) I doubted he'd be of much help. That was until I noticed the large black bag slung on his back, slightly ajar, revealing a world-class sniper. Although he _was _a sharpshooter I knew this was a bad idea already; he tended to cave badly under pressure. I faked a smile, zipping the bag the remainder of the way closed in hopes of better hiding our attempts.

"Thanks man!" He beamed as happily as ever, "Never used one of these before." I prayed he meant the bag, although I feared I was wrong. It seemed only a second (And it probably was) before he started hitting on the two girls in our group, Quintus and Selphie.

"Fine!" Squall snapped as if he and Irvine were having a physic battle only moments before. "You can have them, but **I **get Zell!" Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was shoved roughly against hot leather. Heated breath trickled down my ears as he pulled me closer, icy porcelain hands ghosting over my cheek and groin possessively. I mentally noted to think Ma for the baggy pants as my need suddenly made itself clear to me. Sensing the issue, Irvine dismissed himself from his two new friends (and most likely bed-mates by the end of the week) and mumbled some lie about the Headmaster being late asking Squall to go retrieve him. Although reluctant, Squall nodded heading back into the building.

"You have the hots for leather boy," Irvine smirked, once he was out of earshot. My face instantly flushed red at being caught (although it really wasn't that hard to guess)

"Do not!"

Irvine chuckled at this. "Dude it's so obvious! You guys would look so great together! Maybe one day you guys could adopt and-" Used to his constant drabbles, I drowned him out, trying to think of anything other than my slight (Ok it was huge) crush on the feminine burnet. Those perfect fingers. Those beautiful stormy orbs. The way the corners of his lips curved slightly at my appearance. His lips. Gods, his lips! The way they always had that slight blue, glossy covering as if he had been out in the cold. The way they always looked so plump and begging. Yes, so plump and so….easy to take advantage of. I quickly shook my head to clear these foreign thoughts from my mind. Squall was a guy and yet….

"Oh God!" I shouted, racing back to my dorm in hopes of a quick shower to calm my throbbing member, muttering a quick 'be right back' over my shoulder. I didn't even have to turn my head to see the sharpshooter's knowing smirk, I knew it was there.


End file.
